


Earth-14: Uncanny Runaways Vol 1

by UncleHollyFanficBasement, Wribo



Series: E-14 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleHollyFanficBasement/pseuds/UncleHollyFanficBasement, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo
Summary: It's been almost a year since Laura was rescued from the Weapon X Program's lab by her biological father, Wolverine. She could never thank him more for freeing her from that life, but Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning was never what she expected to be introduced to. Advanced studies and rigorous training, securing the futures of young mutants as well as a promise to the world that the X-Men would always be there to set things right... The hardest thing for her was trying to tell someone, anyone, that this isn't who she was. A school was no place for her. Not when her peers would only ever stare and whisper between classes. "Wolverine Jr.," they called her. People would make bets during lunch period on whether she'd get in a fight with someone that day. "It's inevitable," "she's just like her old man," "how long until she snaps?" Professor Xavier and Jean Grey had tried to discuss things with her, tried to help ease her worries, but the rumors weren't what bothered her the most. It was that longing inside. She longed for adventure. She wanted to see the world.





	1. Inward/Outward

> _5:02 PM_  
>  _Xavier' Institute for Higher Learning_  
>  _New York City, New York_

 

 

A cool breeze passed through the open window of the classroom and ruffled the black hair of a lone teenage girl that sat within. She shifted position atop the trestle table and re-parted her hair, caught off guard momentarily as the door slowly creaked open. The sound may have missed the ears of anyone else, but Laura Kinney's heightened senses weren't getting any weaker with even a year outside of the Weapon X Program. Always on guard. Always keen to her surroundings. Fight or flight may have been the only thing that had been dialed down in her time at this school.

"Busted." A wisp of smoke trailed from the doorway as the word met her ears, and another cloud of sulfur-like fumes burst out atop the desk across from the girl. Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler, chuckled and lifted an apple to his mouth before taking a generous bite. Another one of the outcasts, Laura was used to him poking around from time to time. That didn't mean the company was welcomed, however.

"What do you want, Blue?" She looked him up and down wearily, taking note that he still refused to wear shoes with his school uniform despite Ms. Grey having acquired a custom pair for him not many days before, "I'm busy."

"Busy with what? All I see is someone watching the clouds." He flipped from the desk with his hands and disappeared into another cloud of smoke, this time reappearing directly next to the girl. He grinned and took another bite from his apple as she fell from her seat.

"I'm just," she bit her lip and collected her notebooks which had toppled over with her, "I'm just thinking about stuff, okay?"

Laura hurried to her feet and began to walk toward the door, but then realized there had been more than one intruder. Short, gelled back, blonde hair. Blue eyes that showed nothing but that typical teenage anxiety boys their age were prone to under certain circumstances. His blazer was left unbuttoned, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. She recognized him if only because he had been on the news. The X-Men had personally rescued Bobby Drake from an unknown mutant three months prior. While quick to settle into his new home, he was still awkward around the girls.

"What, uhh," Bobby looked away momentarily as he stammered, which forced an eye roll from Laura. He continued after a quick cough, eyes forward once more, "What's on your mind?"

Fifteen year old charm at its finest.

 

 

> _5:07 PM_  
>  _Charles Xavier's Study_

 

 

"You asked for me, Professor?" A soothing, sultry voice wafted into the small library confined to a single office at the center of the school. The woman's African accent bled into the air and left its multitude of flavors hanging on Charles Xavier's ears. Sound as exotic cuisine. The X-Man known as Storm, now a teacher at the Institute, was ever unaware of how her speech could tug at hearts. After all, it was her normal speaking voice, no different than anyone else's.

"Yes, Ms. Munroe. I wished to speak with you about one of your students." The professor wheeled himself around the mahogany desk in front of the window which overlooked the lobby below. Distractions were expelled from his mind quickly, forcing himself to the matter at hand, "How would you say X-23 is progressing in her studies? I worry that she may be experiencing similar urges that Wolverine exhibits."

Ororo sighed and closed the door gently behind her with both palms, "Yes, she has shown some signs of inattentiveness, but I assure you she has not tried leaving the school grounds."

"Yet, Ms. Munroe... Yet."

"Of course. I can understand your concern, but she still shows the makings of a brilliant mind for history and the sciences she's been exposed to within my classes. Her statistics as recorded by the Danger Room show that her teamwork and leadership skills are also expanding. Room for growth, but expanding." The woman thumbed at a panel next to the door and a holographic recording from the Danger Room's cameras came to life at the desk. Various scenes of the young girl avoiding flamethrowers, rotating knives and the like alternated out in what seemed to be a chronological order.

"You've kept her at Difficulty 2 and below for her solo training, correct?"

"Yes, sir, I would never stray from," footage marked as being Difficulty 4 and 5 began to appear, taking the teacher by surprise and ceasing all vocalization. What's more it appeared that Laura had been performing these tests unsupervised. Charles sighed.

"You are not to blame, I am aware. None of the faculty is. For her own safety, however, I must recommend a stricter scheduling." He waved a hand and the holograms faded, "If this remains a problem than I may have to recommend around the clock supervision."

"Oh... Of course, sir. I will speak to Laura."

"Be gentle with the girl. Things are clearer to me now." Charles turned his chair around with but a thought and peered down at the students below solemnly, "I hope for the best."

 

 

> _5:12 PM_  
>  _Dorm Wing Halls_

 

 

The trio of Laura, Kurt, and Bobby had already become a topic of interest among the other students as they made their way through the Institute. Laura, the 'pack leader', was extremely unamused by the company, but the two boys paid her no mind. They were curious, and curiosity brought about wondrous mental gymnastics such as the prospect of adding another friend to their roster. It was hard enough to fit in outside this place, even more so when every student was even more unique in their own ways.

"Check it, girls, Wolvy Jr. finally got a crew." A black girl in a long, thin jacket and jeans smirked as the girls around her began to laugh and snicker. Katherine Pryde, ever the popular one on campus.

"You can tell them to get lost, I've already tried." The shorter of the two attempted to continue on, but the group of girls migrated as to block their path.

"What's wrong, L? People might get the wrong impression." Kitty grabbed for one of Laura's notebooks, to which the two adamantium blades slowly revealed themselves. Eyes wide, the girl from Hell's Kitchen took a step back, "You tryin' to square off?"

"Leave her alone, Katherine." Kurt put a hand on Laura's shoulder and stepped up, metal claws retreating from wince they came with a blushed face replacing them.

"It's Kitty, hairball. Come on girls, let's leave the losers to themselves." The group continued on down the hallway. Things were calmed for now.

"Kind of get why you want to get out of here so bad now." Bobby clinched the strap of his satchel and gave a concerned look to the slowly disappearing plastics.

"It isn't even them. _Kitty_ can think whatever she wants," Laura sighed and shook her head, "I just want to see the world, y'know? Like my dad does. Like the X-Men get to do. I can't stand all these... walls."

"When you planning to head out?" The blue skinned mutant backed away and leaned next to a water fountain, eyes fixed on the girl. It was clear he was worried for more empathetic reasons than the blonde.

"Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

> _7:15 PM_   
>  _Laura's Dorm Room_

 

 

Ororo knocked on the door twice before letting herself in. As usual, the place was a mess, clothes scattered about and waste bin overflowed with various papers and cartons. The teen looked up from her book in surprise, laying on her bed. The teacher could only force a smile at this, assuming she had caught the young mutant unawares with her sudden appearance. She never took pleasure in scolding the children here, but sometimes it was required.

"Laura, I wanted to speak with you about your eagerness to participate in the Danger Room programs." The woman took care to fold the shirt she lifted from Laura's desk chair before taking a seat, placing it to the side neatly. Before her student could speak up she added, "Unattended." The girl's eyes lowered at this. Called out for her breach of school protocol, her expression shifted to that of defeat.

"I," she huffed, sitting up, "I just feel like you guys are going too soft on me. You know what my body can do, you've fought alongside Wolverine."

"And I've seen him put through much more than I hope you'll ever have to experience. It isn't a matter of whether you'll heal, it's how much we believe you to be ready for." Storm sighed as the girl shifted her gaze once more, "I know you're strong. Stronger than a lot of the other kids. But you aren't an X-Man yet. You aren't ready for more than the basics."

"Then why do you even let us train in the Danger Room?" Laura was confused, "If you didn't think we were ready, why not just make us go through normal schooling?"

"Because there are people out there who do not understand what we do. People who would see that you use your powers for the wrong things." Ms. Munroe stood once more, placing her hand on Laura's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the girl, "And people who wish to see all mutants extinguished. You should know these things better than anyone, you've seen it firsthand. We train you all so that none of you will be ill prepared should a threat come to the school itself."

"And if it does?" Laura pulled away, "Knives and guns and other weapons are one thing, but what about people with powers? What if someone like the Juggernaut attacks the school again? The X-Men aren't always here."

"Some of us are, or do you forget that Forge and I are experienced X-Men as well?" Ororo grinned, "We'll be here. And we will prepare you, do not worry, child." As Laura eased herself, the woman embraced her in a hug, "You will be ready. Just promise not to sneak around anymore, okay?"

"Alright. I promise." The girl returned the hug and smiled to Storm as she left the room. After a few moments and she was sure the woman was gone, however, she tossed her book at the closet door at the other end of the room. With a puff of smoke, Kurt and Bobby reappeared, the two of them covered in various pieces of clothing and undergarments.

"You sure you aren't leaving just to skip out on cleaning this place?" Bobby swatted a pair of panties from his shoulder, eyes lidded slightly in annoyance.

"Shut up, if you two are coming I don't expect any whining."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- We realize that it is entirely possible that the designation of Earth-14 could be claimed in the future by any sort of newly introduced Marvel universe. If such an event occurs, we will give our original Earth a new designation.
> 
> \- Any sorts of retcons which need to be made in the future may be listed in the End Notes of the story they are brought to light in, so be sure to check regularly if interested in following our little slice of the Multiverse!
> 
> \- Poll: Which villain(s) do you think should be included in future chapters? Your comments matter! :D


End file.
